


Puppy Love

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [50]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Pickle Day, I did kill the dogs though, M/M, all the dogs - Freeform, fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Mr. Pickle is quite a unique name, isn't it?





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> For National Pickle Day: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-pickle-day-november-14/

“What the fuck kind of name is Mr. Pickle?” Hamish snorted.

“What kind of name is Emrys?” Harry retorted, giving Hamish’s German Shepard pup a sidelong glance.

“It’s from Arthurian mythology, I thought it fitting, considering the rest of the organization.”

“Right.”

“Fuck off Hart.”

“Language, Mr. Smith,” Merlin, an older man with a head of thick grey hair. “We are attempting to be gentlemen here.”

Hamish scowled at Harry.

Harry beamed brightly at Hamish as if he couldn’t hurt a fly.

* * *

“You spoil him!” Hamish called out.

“You’re not even in the same room!” Harry called back. “How do you know what I’m doing?”

“Because you always do it,” Hamish answered, coming into the room and pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “You’re soft, love, he’s getting fat.”

“He is not,” Harry defended his dog, “He’s in perfect health, I took him to the vet yesterday.”

“I still think you bribed the vet,” Hamish murmured. “So what are we eating for dinner? Since you’re already feeding our four-legged children.”

“Curry’s on the stove,” Harry answered. “It’ll be ten minutes, so wash up.”

“Naan?”

“In the oven.”

“You are a god among men, Harry Hart,” Hamish groaned, going to the sink to wash up and then to gather the plates and silverware they would need. 

“I know what you like,” Harry smiled. “Go find your dog, I’ve called her, but you know she refuses to listen to me.”

Hamish laughed and went up to the office, where Emrys’ favorite dog bed was. She was there, eyes closed as if sleeping peacefully. “Come on you lazy girl,” he crouched down to shake her gently. His hand jerked back immediately after touching her. “Harry!” he yelled, having fallen back on his ass.

“Hamish?” Harry dashed up the stairs to the office. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s dead,” he whispered, eyes still locked on Emrys. “Harry,” he turned his eyes to his partner. “She’s dead.”

“Oh Hamish,” Harry sat on the floor next to Hamish, pulling the bald man into a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Hamish let out a soft sob, burying his face into Harry’s neck.

Harry didn’t say anything any further, just letting Hamish cry. “What do you want to do?” he asked once Hamish had stopped crying. “With the body?”

“We can bury her under her tree,” Hamish murmured tiredly. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Harry agreed. “Do you still want dinner? Or do you just want to go to bed?”

“Bed.”

“Your wish is my command,” Harry said softly, helping Hamish up and to bed. “I’m going to go clean up in the kitchen, will you be alright while I’m gone?”

“You’ll just be downstairs,” Hamish murmured sleepily. 

Harry pressed a kiss to Hamish’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hamish sighed as he fell asleep.

* * *

Mr. Pickle passed two weeks later, lonely from the loss of his companion.

“We could get another dog,” Hamish offered, watching Harry as he cradled Mr. Pickle’s body.

“No,” he said quietly. “Not yet at least.”

“What do you want to do with the body?”

“I know a man,” Harry said, a gleam in his eyes that concerned Hamish quite a bit. “Who knows quite a bit about taxidermy.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Hamish murmured. “Alright. We’ll take him to your taxidermist friend.”

* * *

“That boy of yours picked a dog just as ridiculous as yours,” Hamish, now Merlin, informed Harry. “A pug, he named it JB.”

“James Bond?”

“Jack Bauer,” Merlin said dryly. 

“Interesting choice,” Harry chuckled. “What do you think of him?”

“He’s not like the other candidates,” Merlin admitted. “He certainly belongs in Kingsman. More than any of the other candidates, except for James and Percival’s girl. Certainly more than Chester’s grandson.”

“That boy is a bigger menace than his grandfather ever was,” Harry sighed. “Keep an eye on him, he probably has some sort of scheme up his sleeve.”

“Of course,” Merlin agreed. “Be careful out there.”

“Of course, darling,” Harry agreed. “I’ll see you tonight.”

* * *

Harry’s eyes opened to find a face in his. “Hello,” he said, voice hoarse. “Who might you be?”

“That’s JB,” Eggsy’s voice came from the chair next to his bed. “I think he likes you, might just be because you’re warm and don’t move much.”

“I see,” Harry said, moving the bed to sit up as Eggsy handed him a plastic cup of water. “Thank you.”

“Course bruv,” Eggsy smiled, pulling a temporary communicator out of his pocket and sending a quick message. “Merlin should be here in a few minutes, I should prolly head out.”

“You don’t have to,” one of Harry’s hands curled around JB where he rested on his lap. “If you don’t want to.”

Eggsy smiled. “Alright,” he answered, settling back in his chair from where he’d leaned forward to pick JB up. “We’ll stay a bit longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman
> 
> Emrys is another name for Merlin, at least in Merlin the TV show


End file.
